Cannonball: Growing Pains
by Saint D
Summary: Events the mold Cannonball into a man


Cyclops is in the kitchen eating his morning bowl of cereal when Cannonball enters from his morning flight.

"Morning Scott."

"Morning Sam." Scott says as Sam pours himself a coup of coffee. 

"Scott I was wonder if I could have second in command position of the team. I was leader of New Mutants and X-Force when I was part of them and got good reviews from Cable." Sam says as he takes a seat in a chair next to Scott.

"Well I heard your leadership skills were compatible to mine, but I would have to see your battle skill tactics."

"Well we can go to the Danger Room before anyone else wakes up, and see what I'm made of." Sam says with eagerness.

"Well I see you have initiative, which is very good." Scotts says as he gets up and cleans his bowl. "Well let's go." Says Scott as he leaves the room and heads to the Danger Room.

Sam follows Scott to the Danger Room.

________________________________________________________________________

Danger Room

Scott in the Danger Room control panel, setting the Danger Program level and mission. Scott sets the Danger level on 15, which is dangerous considering it 1 out of 20 in this simulation, and the mission is to save the people on the street from the falling building. 

"Sam I figure since you want to be second in command on the team, that the leaders should be ready for any situation and ready for anything. The level is kind of high, but I figure that since you got good reviews from Cable then you can handle anything I throw at you. Are you ready?" Scott asked on the intercom.

"Yes Sir I am." Sam says giving Scott the thumps up.

"Okay, beginning sequence."

The room around Cannonball changes from a plank to a raging street, with fire and explosion everywhere.

"CREEK, CREEK" 

Sam hears a loud creek and vibration coming from behind him. He turns around to he a 60 foot building shaking like it's about to fall. 

"AHHHH the building is about to fall." Scream people running out the building.

"What could be making the build shake like that way? If I don't do something the rubble and wreckage from the building will kill all these people in a 100-foot radius." Thinks Sam.

"Someone help me please!!!!" A woman screams from an alley about 16 feet down from the building.

Sam blast himself in the direction the scream came from and turns in the alley, to see Sabertooth holding a young, beautiful, voluptuous blonde woman, about his age to the ground. The woman clothes were pretty much all ripped off her body. The only thing that remained in tack was her panties, which were down around her ankles.

"Please help me!" The woman says sobbing.

"Hey, kid you find your own pussy or wait your turn. I'll make sure to cut out her pussy for you when I'm gone with her. I'll make sure you become a man. Hahah" Says Sabertooth, and then laughing insanely.

"Your not going to do anything to her, you sick fuck!!!"

"Hmm I was going to help you lose you virginity, but since you want to be that way, I guess I kill you first. Says Sabertooth as he jumps toward Cannonball with claws prepare to slash him.

Cannonball blast himself back avoiding the slash, but Sabertooth quickly rushes him, swinging madly. Sabertooth gets a quick slash across the right side of Cannonball face, then kicks him in the kidney, and brings Cannonball to his knees when he punches him in back of the head. 

Sabertooth raises his hand up to deliver the final blow, when Cannonball blast forward into Sabertooth chest, and bio-kinetic blast him in the face rendering him unconscious, and halve way near dead.

"With his healing ability he'll live." Thinks Cannonball as he walk over to the young woman. "You okay?" He asks.

The woman gets up and starts to kiss madly Cannonball and hugging him.

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." She says in in-between kisses to a stun Cannonball. 

"SNAP. RRRRR AAAAAA MMMMMM OOOOOO." 

He hears the building and thinks:

"It's must be about to fall and I must try to stop the it or lower the damage, but I can't leave this women here with Sabertooth. He might hop up any moment ready to finish what he started." Thinks Cannonball.

He bends down and pulls up the woman's panties and picks the woman up as he blasts them toward the building. Once at the building he lets her down.

"Get as far as away as you can." Cannonball tells the woman as he turns toward the building ready to fly into action.

"My hero." The woman says as her voice changes a little to a familiar voice.

Sam hears the change and jumps to the side, but feels a sharp stab in right shoulder. As he stumble back a little he sees the girl turn blue with red hair.

"Mystique!!!" Cannonball says shock as the building starts to make the ground quake a little.

"You should have just made out with the girl, at least you would have died happy." Says Mystique as she pulls out a gun and aims it at him.

Soon as Mystique pulls the trigger, Cannonball throws up a blast field, which protects him. He pulls the dagger out of his shoulder and rushes Mystique. He delivers two punches to, knocking her into a wall and knocking her out.

He sees a big shadow getting darker and bigger on the ground, and turns around to see the building starting to lean forward toward the street and prepared to crash on everyone.

"Okay it now or never." Thinks Cannonball.

He starts to charge his blast up and then starts circling the building at super speed, over and over again. His thermal energy he is releasing keeps the wreckage centered so that is doesn't spread out and lets it fall straight down.

Once it has building had fully fell, Cannonball lands almost fully exhausted with little power to fly. All of a sudden he sees a ray of energy headed towards him super fast. He's to tired to move and takes the blast in the chest, which ravages his uniform. 

The blast slides him head forward to a brick wall. He sees Magneto fly to him and throws 5 magnetic energy blast at him, which hit him full force in his chest. Soon as Cannonball falls to the ground Magneto picks him up by the throat.

"I see you're still alive. You mess up my plan and defeated two of my crewmembers. For this I will stop your blood flow." Magneto says coldly as he starts to grab a hold of the iron in his blood.

"Thanks for the energy and coming so close." Cannonball manages to say through the pain and the slowing of his heart.

Cannonball take both fist and punch Magneto on both sides of his head, destroying his helmet, and knocking him out. Cannonball absorbed most of the blast Magneto hit him with so he could supercharge the force behind his punches.

As he is about to look up at the Danger Room control panel, he feels a hard hit on the left side of his face. He falls to his right and slams into the ground. He opens his right eye and sees Toad with a mini-sledge hammer. Toad is about to strike when Cannonball gathers the rest of his energy in his foot and seen a shockwave to Toad crouch. Toad goes flying back into a lamppost, which brakes and lands on Toad, taking him out of the fight.

The Danger Room clears and the Computer says:

"Mission successfully complete."

Cannonball hears applause coming from the control panel as he lies there and passes out.

________________________________________________________________________

Medical Room & Lab

Cannonball wakes up in the one of Medical Room beds. He has bandages all over almost his whole body. He looks over to see Wolverine sitting next to him reading a martial arts magazine.

"You did good kid." Wolverine says as he puts down the magazine and looks at him. "The whole Team saw you in action and was impress. I see hanging with Cable has made you a true soldier." Wolverine says with a smirk on his face.

"Thanks Sir. I really wanted the job as second in command." Cannonball says as he sits up in the bed.

"No need to thank me, it was all you. A few others and me think Ckye made in hard on you because he didn't want a kid so younger than him making him look bad out in the field. You know how he gets jealous when he has completion over something. But you did good, halve the team probably couldn't stop the building or taken on Magneto as wounded as you were." Wolverine says with a smile.

"Thanks Sir. Coming from you I'm honored." Cannonball says with a big smile on his face.

"No problem kid, just rest up and let me know if I can help you in anyway. Hey after Beast let's you out of here Gambit, Iceman, Rogue, Storm, and me are going to go out for drinks. You want to come with?"

"I don't think I'm legal."

"Don't worry about that, I'll come get you when we head out. Now rest up for later." Says Wolverine as he leaves out.

Cannonball lies back down and doses off to sleep proud that his training with Cable paid of and wondering if he was really an eternal mutant.


End file.
